Behind Blue Eyes
by SunRise19
Summary: When John Smith is forced to return to England shortly after marrying Pocahontas, he will have to face the enimies of his pastand Pocahontas will come to realize that there is much that she didn't know about her husband...PLZ RR!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Early summer, Virginia, 1608

The sun rose in the east, just as it always did to greet the morning. The birds awoke in order to spread there promise song of the start

of the new day. All life was beginning to stir and inbrase the

beauty of the morning.So what was different?

Pocahontas lie in the arms of her new husband, just made official by

her tribe the previous evening. Her head lay on his chest, a hand

lost in his golden hair as the first raise of the morning sun peaked

it's way through the hole in there sleeping hut. Pocahontas, as it

was her custom to rise along with the sun, groaned as its light

landed on her closed eyelids. She shifted closer to him, her skin

nearly setting ablaze at his touch. Sighing, the new bride hated to

brake the moment, but knowing she must, she slowly arose and grabbed

a blanket in order to cover her naked body. Untying the leather

strings that held the flap together, she slipped out and made her way

towards the river. She allowed the blanket that Nakoma had made for

her fall to the ground and land at her feet as she stepped in to the

cooling water.She gasped as it reached her waste and then to her

chest as she allowed the rest of her to sink in to it.She smiled up

at the sun, enjoying the moment.

"Awakened by the sun my love?"

Pocahontas jumped as her husband's soft voice inquired after her.

"Yes, it's my favorite part of the day."

"Mind if I join?"

John Smith asked as his wife blushed;

"If you like," she replied as with in seconds he was beside

her in the water.

"I was disappointed to wake and find you gone, I was hoping to

repeat our actions of our wedding night," he said as Pocahontas

giggled.

"There will be plenty of time for that," she retorted as

she softly kissed him in the early morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the really bad formatting in this story!! I hope you will still read this story..I'm sorry about it, and I'll try to fix it!

Also, this is a story that I have begun writing because Babyb26 (another Pocahontas author) gave me the idea and she let me post it here on !! Babyb26, I hope you'll still read this!!!!!!

I hope you'll like this, enjoy!!!

Chapter 2:

Early Autumn, 1608

It had been nearly two months since Pocahontas and John Smith's

wedding. Pocahontas and John had a hut in the village, much to

Pocahontas's relief. Although she trusted most white men, she wasn't

easily moved from her village.However, John and she visited

Jamestown at least once a week.

Presently, Pocahontas and Nakoma sat in the sunlight, working on

blankets for the upcoming winter.

"They say that this may be a harsh winter," Nakoma began

the lagging conversation.

"Yes, I think it may be," Pocahontas replied, not in the

mood to talk.

"How is married life?"

Nakoma asked instead, for she was still unmarried;

"It's nice, very... different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know, it's just, everyday I fall more in love with the

man."

"Oh, what's he like? I mean, as a husband."

"As a husband? Nakoma, well; he's very kind to me."

"How?"

Her friend leaned in for more details

"Nakoma," Pocahontas blushed, "he's wonderful."

Pocahontas replied then laughed, "get married yourself."

"I just may," her friend retorted.

It was Pocahontas's turn to lean inwards;

"Really?"

"Yes, Dyami has asked my father if he may seek my hand in

marriage!"

"What, Dyami?"

"Yes, I'm thinking of going through with it, he's a good man,

he's sweet, a little serious but I like that."

"Nakoma, he seems a bit harsh to me," Pocahontas replied,

concern on her face.

"He's just very traditional," Nakoma defended.

"But, are you sure?"

Her friend returned with a huge smile, "Yes, I'm sure, you'll

see, I think you're upset because you married John and Dyami

is," she paused.

"Very traditional and even went as far as asking my father if he

could speak out against it," Pocahontas finished.

"Exactly, can't you just forget about that," Nakoma

retorted, getting to her feet, "and help me with these

blankets?"

"Sure," Pocahontas replied as she got to her feet. As she

stood, she felt a strange nausea feeling wash over her. She placed a

hand on her stomach, as if she were to be sick.

"Pocahontas, are you...."

But her best friend had promptly dropped the blankets and sprang

towards the river that was a few feet away.

A few moments later, Pocahontas wiped her face with the cooling water

that the river provided and slowly rose to her feet. She smiled and

put a hand on her stomach, sighing with relief that she was certain

now of the growing babe inside of her.To be sure, Pocahontas

visited the village midwife wich confirmed her theory.

Later that evening before the sun was about to set, Pocahontas

watched as her husband stooped in order to get through the small

doorway of there hut. Smiling, Pocahontas stirred the pot of stew and

waited for John to take his usual seat by the fire. When he did not,

she looked up, "John, what is it?" He didn't answer,

instead he sat at his usual place and waited for the food. When all

was set for dinner, Pocahontas sat down and questioned her husband

once more, "John, something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied as he began eating. Pocahontas

knew that something was wrong, but she let it go and enjoyed the

dinner.

"John, I have something to tell you," Pocahontas said, as

the couple sat by the fire, later that evening.

"What is it?"

John inquired

"John, I'm with child," Pocahontas announced and smiled.

"You're going to have a baby?"

"Yes John, in about seven months," she retorted as he

placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"Oh love," he breathed, pulling her close to him as she

layed her head on his shoulder.

"You're going to make a wonderful father John," Pocahontas

said as her lips touched his in a tender kiss, "just like your

father was towards you."

John jerked away as if she slapped him;

"Don't ever compare me to my father again," John said, his

tone hard, "I am nothing like him."

John watched as his young wife cringed away from him;

"I'm sorry," she whispered, unsure how to respond for he

had never taken a tone like that towards her.

"No darling, I am," he said as he leaned towards her and

took her in his strong arms.

"What was he like?"

John shut his eyes, fighting the memories that flooded him

"I don't want to speak about it love," he said as he got up

and secured the hut's door, "I don't ever want to speak of

it."

"Oh John, what is it?"

Pocahontas inquired, standing and walking towards him, "tell me,

please."

"Pocahontas, no," he said firmly. He walked back towards

his wife and took her in his arms again, holding her tight against

him, shutting his blue eyes and breathed in the scent of her

beautiful raven like hair.

He would not make the memories rise again; it took him too many years

to Barry them.So he distracted himself with,

"Pocahontas," he whispered as he slowly untied the leather

strings that held her dress.

"May we, my love," he whispered as he softly kissed her and

his fingertips found the soft smooth skin of her back.

Pocahontas took in a deep breath, and John stopped what he was doing.

"If it will hurt the baby, we don't have to."

"No, it won't hurt it, I asked the midwife."

"Then?..."

She answered him by gently guiding him over to the bed they shared

and John kissed her in relief that his memories of his past were

safely hidden once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

John Smith awakened to find that the sun had risen but his wife

hadn't awoken.She laid her head near his in the soft morning light.

He shifted closer towards her, observing the warmth that he felt from

her. Nothing, nothing would ruin the new life that he had found with

her, he would never have to face his past or the people in it for the

rest of his days. If only he knew that in just a few short hours that

he couldn't have been more wrong...

"Oh Nakoma, stop this, it won't arrive for many months,"

Pocahontas playfully remarked as Nakoma insisted on carrying the

heavy firewood back towards the village that afternoon.

"All more reason to be protective," Nakoma replied, but

allowed Pocahontas to take back some of her load.

"So, where's John," Nakoma asked.

"He's at Jamestown, Thomas sent for him this morning."

"Well, I wonder why he's not back."

"I'm not sure," Pocahontas said, placing down the wood as

she dusted her hands, "but I'm going to go and see him, want to

come?"

"No," was Nakoma's short retort, "I have things to get

done around here."

Pocahontas gave her friend a quick hug, said anah, and left for the

Jamestown fort.

"Pocahontas, it's nice to see you again," Thomas greeted as

she walked in to the gates of the fort.

"You as well Thomas, is John around?"

"Yes, he's discussing some business with someone right

now," Thomas replied.

"Oh," Pocahontas said as she began glancing around the

walls of the fort, and noticing John speaking with Samuel Brigs, a

ship captain.

"Why is he speaking to Samuel, he's the one that books travel,

right?"

"Yes," was Thomas's answer. Pocahontas sat down as Thomas

drifted towards the two men. She waited as she watched the three of

them walk in to a building. After sitting and waiting for a lengthy

amount of time, she stood up and walked towards the back entrance of

the building where the voice of her husband greeted her ears.

"I'm not going to England Thomas; I will not leave my wife in

her delegate condition."

"I realize why you may be hesitant to go John, but your mother

is dying, she doesn't have much time left."

Pocahontas's hand flew to her mouth in shock, it was the first time

she had ever heard of John's family. But, he had told her that he

didn't belong anywhere, why would he say such a thing when he has a

mother at least?

"Is he still alive?"

This next question came out sharp and angry from John's lips; as

Pocahontas stood and listened, knowing that it was wrong to do so

but curious to find out more.

"Yes, he's older but alive," came Samuel's reply.

"Bloody hell, it isn't fair that she's dying and that damn

bastard is still allowed to breathe."

Pocahontas gasped; never, had she heard her husband speak with such

hatred, who was he referring to, and why?

"John, your mother doesn't have much time left, you need to make

peace with your family, go for your mother, and your sisters."

Pocahontas couldn't take it anymore, she ran back towards the

village, disbelief on her face.

The evening's shadows had long since fallen as John Smith stepped

through the small doorway of his hut; he stood for a moment,

watching his wife's back as she piled more wood on the fire;

"Pocahontas, I'm sorry I'm late," he said as she stood and

faced the doorway.

"Dinner is ready," she replied as she sat crossed legged by

the fire and watched John sit across from her.

"I was at Jamestown, I have bad news."

"What?"

"I've gotten word that my mother, is dying."

"I thought you said that you didn't have anyone? That, you

never belonged anywhere?"

John looked away, "well, I, its true, I don't belong with my

family."

"Why?"

"Pocahontas, I don't want to talk about it."

Pocahontas ignored his comment, "John, I love you and you know

that, tell me why you can't go and see your mother."

"You're with child, I won't leave you, and I'll send her a letter,

she'll understand."

The young woman gasped and stood walking to where John was sitting,

her eyes blazing.

"I don't believe you, that is the coldest most unfelt thing to

do, I, I can't believe you actually said it!"

Pocahontas shouted, looking in his blue eyes;

"You won't understand."

"Maybe not, but I want to know."

"No."

"John, I'm your wife."

"There are some things that you do not need to know."

"John Smith, you tell me, I'll go with you to England if that is

what you're concerned about."

"You aren't going anywhere, and I'm not telling you anything,

don't make me speak of it!"

"John, I!"

However she was cut off by John's hand slapping her cheek, tears came

in her eyes but she refused to let them flow. She watched her husband

as he gazed at his hand, disbelief and finally horor crossing his

face.

"My god," he whispered as Pocahontas watched as he turned

from her and began to softly cry. After rubbing her cheek, she stood

and knelt in front of her husband, lifting his head in order so he

could meet her eyes.

"My god, my god, lord forgive me, Pocahontas, forgive me."

"Shshshshsh John, it's alright."

"No, no it'll never be alright again," he replied.

"John," she said softly as she pulled him close to her body

and began stroking his blond hair. At first he resisted her, but

gave in as her soft words coaxed him to do so.After holding him for

a while, she slowly pulled away, "you don't have to talk about

it if you don't want to but John, do not just send her a

letter."

She stood and slowly began eating again, not wanting the food to

spoil if not untouched.

"It had been raining," her husband said suddenly.

"What?"

Pocahontas inquired, gazing in to his eyes, after setting down her

plate, he continued as she moved to sit beside him.

"It had been raining, and my father had been gone all that day.

My mother asked me to tend to our two horses because he wasn't home.

On that day, my mother had told my father that she had been with

child but had lost it and after that he had left. My sisters were up

in there room, playing with dolls when I had left to do what my

mother asked me to. After feeding and watering them, I began walking

up towards our house."

Pocahontas sat and listened but did not urge him to continue as he

took in a sharp breath and released it, obviously not wanting to say

what he needed to say.

"I walked up to the house and my father was back, and he had

just slapped my mother. I could smell the ale on him and I rushed

forwards as he kicked her and she went down on the floor. He was

telling her that she was worthless, a no good bitch and it was her

fault that the babe had died. I stood up for her, I tried to defend

her, but I was only twelve at the time. He hit me in the chest and I

was always taught to not disrespect him so I took it," he

stopped as his voice cracked, "I took his anger at my mother, I

didn't want my mother to suffer, or my sisters."

"John, I'm so sorry," Pocahontas said as she held him in

her arms.

"The next thing that I remember is waking up in my room, my head

pounding and my mother tending to me." He sighed again, "I

stayed until I was fifteen and then I left."

"John, is that the only reason?"

"That's one," he stated as he kissed her, "but I think

that's all for now."

"John please, talk to me, tell me everything."

"No," he said as he kissed her again, more deeply. His

hands found the back of her dress and his lips moved down from her

own to her neck and as her dress slipped off her shoulders, to her

breasts.

"John," Pocahontas gasped, "John you can't distract

yourself by making love to me, not all the time, not every

time."

He didn't answer, just gently pushed her back onto her back and with

her help removed the rest of her garment.

"John," she began but he cut her off with another deep,

long kiss.

"Please, let me bury this," he said, pulling back to gaze

at her.

"I am not a substitute for pain John," she stated.

Her husband pulled back and turned his head, gazing at the wall, the

many whores in London were, he thought but turned back towards his

wife. She wasn't a whore to share his bed, she wasn't alcohol to

make him forget all the pain, anger and sorrow.She was his wife, his

Pocahontas, his lover and friend. He reached over and picked up her

fallen dress, "here, lets go to sleep, I'm tired."

The woman sighed as she folded the dress and put it away as she put

on her sleeping robes and climbed in the covers of the bed she shared

with her husband. Shutting her eyes, she felt him join her in the

comfort the coverings had to offer; she sighed again, knowing there

was more to his family story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all, thank you so much for reviewing this story, I hope you'll like chapter 4!!

HC247: Awe..that was a really nice thing to say!! Thanks so much and I hope you'll continue reading!!

babyb26: Thanks so much for reading!!!!

Punker88: Thanks for reading, I hope you'll come back!!

Now all, please RR and tell me what you think!!

Chapter 4:

"Pocahontas, I beg you to reconsider your decision on

this," John Smith pleaded as the two of them stood on the deck

of a ship, bound for England.

"John, I'm going with you," Pocahontas stated, "since

I was your excuse of you not to go; I am relieving you of it. You

need to go John, you need to face your family."

"But Pocahontas, our baby, there's a good chance it'll be born

in England, they don't do things there like your people do

here."

"Our child will be brought up here, in my homeland just because

it is born in yours, doesn't mean anything."

"Darling," John began as the captain walked up on deck.

"Ready to go, Smith? Don't worry mam, he'll be in good

hands," Samuel said to Pocahontas.

"I'll be going with him," Pocahontas replied.

Samuel's eyes widened, "but madam, a woman in your condition

should not travel!"

"I'm going with him," she repeated as Samuel looked at

John. At John's sigh and nod, Samuel turned and walked away.

"Pocahontas," John began; then stopped as she lightly

kissed him.

"John, I'm here for you," she said as her husband smiled.

Pocahontas sat in the hot sun as it beat down upon her, enjoying the

quietness of being up on deck alone. Down below was hot, and the

woman felt that she could barely breathe. She was now four months

with child; and according to John, they had another two to three

months before they reached London. Sighing, Pocahontas leaned back

on the wooden bench as she shielded her dark eyes from the sun's

brightness.

"Resting love?"

John's voice startled her as she lifted her head in order to greet

him;

"Just relaxing and thinking," she replied as he brought up

another bench to sit with her.

"Pocahontas, this means so much that you have done this,"

John said as he stroked her hand, "you are going to a country

that you've never been to. Things are so different there," he

stopped unsure how to bring the many issues up.

"Your way of dress," he began slowly.

"What about it?"

"Well, it's inappropriate for one thing, you can get arrested for

wearing your indian clothing," John replied, "that's why

I've gotten you something."

John got up suddenly and walked away before he stopped and motioned

for her to follow him.The couple walked down to there cabin.

"I got you this," John said as he began going through his

traveling trunk and pulling out a few items, he finally presented her

with a plain brown silk dress.

"Here, it's big on you now, but the woman who made it for me said

that when you are ripe with child it shall fit just right, you need to

wear this before you get off the ship.Also, here are shoes; you may

like to walk in them before you get off, they'll be hard on your feet

at first."

Pocahontas stood, a look of bewilderment mixed with curiosity on her

face;

"John," she began as she picked up the dress, "teach

me everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next two months aboard the ship were spent teaching Pocahontas the ways of the English. At six months pregnant, the once large dress fit her figure just right, the shoes were broken in, and she had gotten in to the practice of wearing her dark hair pinned up

like a proper woman. All seemed to be going well for the couple;

though the last few weeks on the ship, Pocahontas found John to be on

edge; and not acting like himself. The night before they were set to

dock, Pocahontas approached her husband.

"I know you're worried, and I know why," Pocahontas began as she sat by her husband as they looked at the wide expanse of the sea.

"God, I wish I wasn't going," John said.

"You aren't going, we are, I'll be with you every step of the way," Pocahontas replied as John leaned down to kiss her.

"It is just, so hard to go back; to face my past, I've been running from it for so long."

His wife sighed as she lowered her head onto his shoulder; she knew that this would be the hardest thing for her husband to face.

"You aren't alone," she whispered, "you are not alone."

The next morning donned bright as Pocahontas and John Smith were greeted by London's skyline as the ship docked.

"Mr. Smith?"

Samuel's voice called up to them as the man in question and his wife

stood on deck, "order the men to bring in the sells for me."

"Yes sir," John replied as he turned and did so. As John

situated the men, Pocahontas gawked at the sight that was London England. The first thing she noticed was a huge building, greatly towering over what seemed to her the entire city. Surrounding the tower were buildings upon buildings; some tall, square, small, wooden or stone.

"Pocahontas?"

John's soft voice interrupted her thoughts as she stared at London from the ship;

"It's time to get off now," her husband said as the gangplank was lowered and the native woman took her first steps onto foreign land.

The entire native woman's life, she had either walked to where she was going or had ridden a canoe however in England, the people got around in things called carriages. That was what John received as the couple had stopped in order to arrange for transportation.

"I've never seen anything like this," Pocahontas awed as John drove through London's streets. The reason that John drove the carriage was because he could not afford a driver to do so; and so John had rented the carriage for three pents a day.

Pocahontas jerked awake as the carriage came to a complete stop;

"John?"

She asked;

"We are here," he answered before his wife could ask, "are you alright?"

As John got out and reached for her hand, the two lovers stared in to

each other's eyes.

"I love you," John whispered as he lifted her down from the carriage's seat.

"As well as I," Pocahontas replied as he took her arm and began leading her up the path towards a tiny house that sat located up a small hill.

"This is where you grew up?"

Pocahontas inquired as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes," came his quiet reply as they walked the three steps towards the door.

"Here we are," John said as he raised the door knocker three times and waited for an answer. As Pocahontas glanced at her beloved, noticing how his voice seemed choked as those words left his lips, she sent a silent prayer to her gods that all would go well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Again, John knocked on the heavy door that stood in front of the couple like a huge solid wall.

"I don't think anyone is home; lets," John was cut off as he heard the lock turn on the other side of the door.

John froze; he could still turn back...

"Hello?"

However the soft female voice stopped John where he was standing; for his mother stood before him.

"It's me," John said softly, "its John."

"John? Is, is that really you?"

The woman stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Mother, I know," was all the young man said as John's mother smiled, the disbelief clearly washed off her face.

"Come in," the woman said as she allowed the door to open wider in order for the couple to fit through.

"Please, sit down," John's mother said as she left the room.

"Anne, Jane, get down here please," John's mother called for John's two sisters.

"Coming mother," a sister replied as they walked down the stairs.

Anne was the first to gasp, "John, is that you?"

At his nod, Anne rushed and embraced her brother, "it's so wonderful to see you!"

John smiled, "how old are you now?"

"I'm 15 now," Anne said with pride in her voice.

"Anne, mother, Jane, I'd like to introduce my wife Pocahontas," John said as Pocahontas stuck out her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you," Pocahontas smiled as she shook Anne's hand; then she shook John mother's hand.

"Hello, my name is Anne; and this is my mother Alice and our sister..."

Anne stopped, Jane was nowhere in site.

"She must not be feeling well," Alice said as all 4 of the people jumped when they heard the front door slam.

"Oh dear," Alice said as she quickly left the parlor, "I've got to get dinner started."

"Would you like h?"

John stopped her with a gentle squeeze of her hand, glancing sideways at him, she could tell in his eyes that he needed her at that moment.

"Alice!"

George, John's father's voice boomed through out the small space.

"Where are you?"

George called again as John cleared his throat;

Turning, George came face to face with his eldest son John.

"You," Pocahontas cringed at the ice that dripped in his voice, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

He inquired, stepping closer to John, "my mother is dying, and I've come to be with her."

"The woman's fine, who is she?"

"This is Pocahontas," John began before he was cut off by his father.

"What a pretty heathen woman; and I see she is ripe with child. Honestly John, if you insist on visiting, bring your wife along, not a wild whore, though I'd like to bed her myself."

With that, the older man let out a hardy laugh before John snapped, "she's no whore, she is my wife Pocahontas."

As soon as the words left his lips, George glared at his son, "leave it to you to lust after the heathen women, just like last time."

'Last time?'

Pocahontas thought, but dared not ask;

"Don't you go bringing up my past," John replied.

"I hear she's doing well selling herself for profit; though I did have my liberties with her, and never had to pay a pent."

At this revelation, a slow smile crossed the elder man's face, as John stood up, his normally calm eyes blazing.

"If you so much as lay a hand on her," John began, his voice harsh, "I'll kill you."

"Dear boy," George said, his green eyes bearing in to John's blue orbs, "the harlot was begging for it."

From where she sat, Pocahontas could see the restraint in John's movements; and in his eyes, but she sat still, still and proper on the sofa.

"I mean it, you can mark my words when I say that I'll have your head along with your manhood cut off if you lay a hand on my wife. If you leave so much as a mark on her," he gestured towards his wife, "or to my mother while I'm living here, you'll deal with

me."

Satisfied, John sat down next to his beloved wife, "consider them marked," George retorted as a smug smile crossed his features and he got up and promptly left the room.

"Oh John," Pocahontas whispered quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright my love," John replied as he tenderly stroked her dark hair, "I won't let anything happen to you."

The young native woman smiled in reassurance of her husband's promise and love as they sat together on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so so sorry for the long absence!!! School has been hard, plus I've been trying to finish my TLK story, which is finally done!!!

I hope you all will continue reading this, updates will be more often, promise!!

Now, enjoy the chapter!!!!

Chapter 7:

Night came quickly to the small town outside of London, with no events in the Smith household to disturb its coming. Alice, who seemed to Pocahontas as being the one who kept the family together; washed the few dishes that the family had used, and refused Pocahontas when she had offered to help. The two daughters, went swiftly upstairs and shut themselves in there room. Even the arrival of there brother and/or son to Alice and George did nothing to there routines. But it was not Pocahontas's place to comment, so she waited until his family had retired to bed before speaking.

"I'm sorry John, I feel like we aren't welcomed here."

"I know," he pulled her closer to him in the bed that his mother gave them, "neither do I, but she is dying, I don't know how much time she has left. I don't know what they'll do with out her."

Pocahontas sighed as she welcomed his hold around her body, and John smiled as there baby moved with in her.

"Let's not think right now, let's sleep."

The young woman closed her eyes and fell in to a relatively peaceful sleep. However John wasn't so fortunate; he lay awake, listening to her breathing and the sounds of his childhood home. His father's words playing in his mind: "I hear she's doing well selling herself for profit; though I did have my liberties with her, and never had to pay a pent."

'Was it true?'

John thought, wondering if the woman that he'd loved once could be a prostitute in the Seedy world of poor London. What was worse would be if he had inadvertently put her there, she wasn't born poor; she had come from a higher class than he did. However her country was at war with England, thus when her father had found out about there forbidden affair, John had ran. He had run out on her, thus leaving her no choice.

Sighing, the man carefully climbed out of his bed, tucked the covers around his wife, and dressed; guided in the moonlight that shined through the window. Cautiously he opened the room door, walked downstairs, and slipped on his boots. Checking to make sure no one was around, John made his way out of the house and shut the door behind him.

By the light of the moon, John made his way to the stables where he readied his horse and rode out of the drive.

He knew just where to go;

'Why are you doing this, put it behind you! You have a beautiful wife and a child on the way, don't be foolish!'

'You must face this, come to terms with it! See where you left her, see your mistakes!'

Voices, two voices, each telling him the correct path he should take, the right decision that he should make. He sat on his horse, gazing back at the house before turning around and leaving the drive.

For he knew where to go… however, would she be where he had left her, just two years ago?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The streets were not crowded, but what would you expect in the dead of a London night. John Smith rode his horse threw the streets, grateful for the quietness that the dark, moonlit night provided.

He past old familiar houses, shops, and squares; and noted with sadness how horrible the shops and houses looked as he rode farther in to the poor section of London. John straightened as a dilapidated, poor excuse of a tavern loomed in his sights.

"The Day inn," the man murmured to himself as he found a hitching post and tied his horse to it, and went in the door.

It took a few seconds for John's eyes to get used to the dim light of the tavern, and his ears to adjust to the loud noises of the bar. He backed up against a wall, folding his arms across his chest as he did so. John's blue eyes scanned the tavern with mild interest. Those eyes passed over the tables housing drunken men, their swaggering voices leering at the women serving them their beer. The thick stench of alcohol and the even thicker film of smoke clouded most of the faces, making the Englishman frown; nothing was exactly a clear sight. With a sigh, he shifted from his position against the wall and walked to the bar. Sitting down, his eyes scanned up the long table in the same manner he had when upon the wall. Not finding who he wished for, the blonde sourly ordered a drink from the bar tender. Upon receiving his ale, he paid and turned around in his seat, his eyes settling upon the staircase. Without having drunken a drop, John's eyes narrowed in thought as he slid from his seat and began his way to the stairs. The stairs did not spark his interest; it was the bronze skinned woman that was beginning her way up them. She was clad in the normal wear of a whore, her long skirts concealing her legs while her top revealed quite a bit of her shoulders. He followed her up the stairs, pausing to look back in order to make sure no one was following him. As they reached the top of the steps, the young woman stopped and turned her head, to see who was trailing her. As blue eyes met brown orbs, John carefully backed away from the woman, looking her over. He was the first to break the gaze as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Gabriela?"

John's soft voice inquired, as he raised his head in order to see the woman shake her head yes.

"Si, I am Gabriela, who are you?"

"It's John, John Smith."

"John, Smith?"

Her thick Spanish accent penetrated the noise, and made the man shake his head in order to clear his memories of her sweet voice.

"How do I know, that it is you?"

Again, John brought up his head, looking deep in her eyes.

"It's been two years Gabriela, I left you here, and I ran off."

"Prove to me that it is you, do you know how many men that I have come to know?"

For the second time that evening, he leaned against the wall, thinking back to the last night they were together. She had whispered to him in Spanish, and slowly, as if in a trance; he repeated her words.

"Mi amor es verdad, para siempre estaré con usted. Te quiero, téngame cierro a usted."

Gabriela's eyes widened as his words, hit her full force and she looked in his eyes.

"It is you," she whispered.

"I tried, I tried to forget those words," he said, "but, I…"

"What is it you want?"

"I," John stopped, "I had to come, and to see if it was true, to see what I heard was true."

"What did you hear?"

"Did my father, rape you?"

Gabriela didn't reply; instead she took John's hand and began to lead him down a long hall.

"Where are you…"

The young woman placed a finger to her mouth, signaling for John to be quiet as they stopped at the end of the hall and Gabriela opened a wooden door. Letting go of John's hand, the young man stepped in the room, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark room. As he gazed around the sparsely furnished room, a tiny voice made him jump.

"Mama?"

John's mouth fell agape as the mother walked over to her little child and lifted her out of the bed that she shared with her mother.

"Esperanza, it's alright; he is not going to hurt you."

"Had bad dream mama," the girl whimpered, clinging to her mother.

"Who is that?"

The child looked at John; as the man gasped, looking in to his father's green eyes.

"This is," he couldn't get the words to come, couldn't bear to say them.

"This is your father's child, your half sister."

Time seemed to stand still as John took in the news, "you're living here, does he know?"

"Of course he knows," she replied softly, "I had hoped that Esperanza would have been your daughter."

She laid the girl down on the bed, and covered her up with the only blanket on it. Kissing her forehead, the woman straightened and walked towards John.

"How do you know she isn't mine?"

The question hung in the air as Gabriela closed the door and guided John to another room.

"At first," she began as she shut the second door, "I thought she was yours; however when her eyes turned green, and she had red hair, she could not have been yours."

"I'm so sorry," John whispered, "I, I am so sorry."

"You could not have known."

"Why won't your parents help you? Did you tell them about her?"

"John, my father holds a very high position in the Spanish courts, if they find out that I am not only a whore, but that I have a child by an Englishman, he will lose his respect, and position. They do not send me anything; nothing."

"Gabriela, you can't go on living like this."

"How else is a woman like me going to make a living? I was rich John, a respectable noblewoman in my country. Then one day, my father says that I have to go to England, in order to study my English. I went, I had all my servants and my lady's maid Maria, and I went."

She stops as she sits on the nearby bed in the room, "I met you, outside of my school."

"The house you were staying in is where I met you," John remarked.

"It felt more like a school."

John nodded, his mind replaying his first meeting with the beautiful senorita.

"Si," Gabriela said, folding her arms over her breasts, "what are you really doing here, John?"

She moved closer to him, as he took a step back, her eyes never leaving his face.

"What do you want, is it me that you want?"

John took in a sharp breath as she stood, and began walking towards him.

"Alright, if it's me you want," in one swift movement, she pulled down the top of her dress, revealing a thin chemise underneath.

"No, Gabriela no, that's not what I want."

"Just one more time?"

"I have a wife."

The Spanish woman sighed and stretched, "that fact stops no man that I have come across."

"It stops me."

With those words said, John stood and turned to walk out of the room.

"Will I see you again?"

John didn't answer, instead he pulled out a pouch of coins and threw it at her. Catching the pouch in her hand, she looked at John expectantly.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to try, using that money to give yourself and your daughter," he paused, "my sister, a better life."

With that, he left the dimly lit room, walked down the stairs, and out in to the streets with his horse and rode home.

---------------------------------

"John, John?"

Pocahontas, half asleep, rolled on her side so she could face her husband.

"John?"

The native woman stretched out her arms, feeling the empty space beside her body.

'Where is he?'

Pocahontas thought as she sighed; and fell back to sleep.

-----------------End of Chapter 8----------------

A/N: Hi guys!!!!!!

I hope you liked this chapter, you find out a lot of info!!!!! Lol!!!

Please leave me your thoughts and/or suggestions in a review!!!! Or, feel free to email me!!!! Also, thanks (major thanks!!!!!!!) go out to my friend, Laura-chan!!!! She helped me with describing the tavern…among other things, thanks Laura!!!!!!

Oh yes, here is what I wrote in Spanish above, but it's in English:

My love is true, for always I will be with you. I want you, hold me close to you.

I got the translation from a free translating sight, so blame them if it's wrong, I don't speak Spanish, and I don't know anyone that does…

Please RR!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It wasn't the usual bright sunlight that woke Pocahontas the next morning. It was her husband, gently nudging her awake.

"John?"

Pocahontas yawned, rubbing her eyes from sleep, "what's wrong?"

"Pocahontas," his soft voice said her name as his body moved closer to her own, "I love you."

Pocahontas lay back down, snuggling up to John, "I love you as well, but what is wrong, where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up earlier tonight, and I didn't feel you beside me."

"I went out for a short time," John replied.

"Where did you go?"

"That's not important," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his wife and slowly kissing her.

"John, what?"

He didn't allow her to finish, he didn't want her to finish, he needed her, wanted her. As he deeply kissed her, he shut his eyes, trying to make Gabriela's face leave his mind. Pocahontas sighed and made a sound of pleasure as he removed her nightdress and began touching her skin.

"Pocahontas," he whispered, "do you trust me?"

The native woman opened her dark eyes, "yes John, with everything I have."

There was no answer, there didn't need to be as they slowly and passionately began to enjoy one another. John ran his hands through out her hair, enjoying the soft feel of it as she stared up at him, her eyes filled with love and trust. Pocahontas arched her neck as John began kissing it, running his lips over its smoothness. Pocahontas pulled him closer to her, burying her face in his soft blond hair. Breathing his scent deeply, an unfamiliar smell penetrated her nose. Breathing again, the smell began to register in her mind and she slowly pulled away from her husband.

"John," she whispered, "your hair, it smells like smoke."

The man raised his head to look at her before replying, "I was at a place…"

"Where were you?"

John sighed, "I don't think where I've been is what matters, what matters are that I'm home, with you."

He bent to claim her lips again, as she turned her head away from him. She shut her eyes, and in taking her husband's hand, placed it on her naked stomach.

"Do you feel that John? That's the feel of our baby, our baby moving."

It was true, the baby made several kicks under John's hand.

"I know, I understand, I wasn't anywhere horrible; I can not tell you where I've been."

"John, I trust you, please don't hide things from me."

"Pocahontas, if you trust me you'll let it go."

"John…"

"You'll let it go."

Pocahontas sighed, as husband and wife enjoyed one another's bodies until the first rays of sun made its way through the curtains, and the couple fell asleep.

-

Morning had come rather late to the Smith household, and it awoke Pocahontas from her slumber. Sitting up, she carefully moved away from her sleeping husband. Getting out of bed, she put on her nightdress and opened the bedroom door. Looking around, she could hear voices coming from the downstair's kitchen. Walking down the steps, she encountered Alice as she rounded the corner, in order to go up them. When she saw Pocahontas however, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my dear, you shouldn't be seen like that!"

Alice exclaimed, moving closer to the Indian woman.

"What's wrong?"

Pocahontas inquired, as Anne's voice could be heard in the small kitchen, "mom, I'd like my eggs now please."

"Run upstairs and get dressed," Alice said as she turned and began walking to the kitchen, "and wash up before you do so."

Bewildered, Pocahontas turned and was beginning her way up the stairs, when a man's figure blocked her way.

"Where are you going in that?"

The man snapped, looking the woman up and down her body. Pocahontas looked in George Smith's eyes, "I was going upstairs to wash sir."

"You didn't know to do that before you come down those stairs?"

"Well I, I didn't know where to go…"

George moved closer to her, which caused Pocahontas to take a step back, "may I be able to pass sir?"

Before Pocahontas could protest, George had grabbed her with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other one, pinning her back against the wall.

"Next time girl I wouldn't be straying very far from your husband," he grinned, his green eyes dark with lust, "because my wife has not been for filling her duties, like you obviously have. You look just like a whore I bedded once, ripe with child she was, had it two days later." The man smirked at her, "keep well my dear."

He let go of her then and brushed right past her, walking down towards the kitchen, greeting his wife and children. Trembling, Pocahontas made it the last few steps to the room that she was staying in with John, and sat down on the bed.

'Do I tell John?'

The woman decided not to, not wanting to cause unrest in her husband's family. She knew that John would believe her, but the backlash that the both of them would get from his family scared her. She would take the elder Smith's advice, she'd stay with John, and she knew that no harm would come to her by doing so. Lying back down, her hands encircled her stomach, feeling safe in her babe's movements and her husband's warmth.

End Of Chapter 9-

A/N: I know I know, a short chapter, I'm sorry! I wanted to update this story, plus I thought that would be a good spot to end it…

What will happen to Pocahontas...will anything? What about more of John's past? What's up with George doing that to Pocahontas? Please keep reading! Thank you so much, everyone!

Please RR, I'll see you ASAP!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"How did you enjoy your sleep son?"

Alice Smith asked John as the whole family gathered for lunch in the tiny sitting room;

"It was fine," John replied, "however my wife had a little trouble falling asleep."

Alice gave a sympathetic smile to Pocahontas, "I know how you feel my dear, first pregnancies are the hardest. However, you can rest assured that you will have the same midwife that helped me have John."

Alice stopped a distant far off look in her eyes as she gazed fondly at her eldest child, "to think I was only twelve and barely a woman when I delivered him."

"Twelve?"

Pocahontas inquired of Alice as she raised her eyebrows in surprise, "forgive me, but that seems very young to have a child."

The native woman folded her hands on the table, her back straight in the chair. Although it was rare, some young girls gave birth around that age, but the minimal age for a marriage in her tribe was fourteen. Although it was only two years off from when Alice had bore John, two years was a big difference in Pocahontas's mind.

"How old are you Pocahontas?"

The native princess snapped her head up, as George's eyes stared into her own dark ones, "I am eighteen."

"A proper age, who would have guessed that my son would marry a proper woman?"

George sneered at his only son, as John placed food in his mouth in order to keep himself from replying.

"Thank you sir," Pocahontas said, and then kicked herself for such a stupid comment.

"Well then," Alice began standing from the table and picking up her plate, "would anyone care for some tea?"

The woman smiled, but Pocahontas could see the uneasiness that flashed in her blue eyes, "Let me help you," Pocahontas answered as she stood and walked around the table. She followed the older woman into the kitchen with her own plate, and then leaned against the wash basin as George called his wife back.

"I left my husband's dish," she answered Pocahontas's questioning look, "I'm careless like that sometimes."

The native woman nodded as she helped Alice fill the teapot with fresh water in the other basin and set it over a small fire that was over to the side of the room.

For a moment, the two women stood in the small kitchen, not knowing what to say until John's mother broke the silence with a question that startled the native woman.

"Has John struck you yet?"

Pocahontas covered her mouth in shock before replying; "only once, it was because I had compared him to his father, with out knowing of his past relationship with…"

"Only once?"

"Yes mam, why do you ask?"

"I have no reason," she said quietly, "I was very young when I became with child, George was sixteen, I was in love with him and he was smitten by me as well. When our parents found out about my pregnancy they forced us to get married. I gave birth to your husband, and I was ill with fever for weeks afterwards. We couldn't afford a wet-nurse, so my sister fed him."

"Your sister?"

"Emma," Alice replied, "she's dead now."

Pocahontas sighed and lowered her eyes; despite her father's ways and all that she had gone through growing up, she thanked her gods that they had not let her walk that same path.

"Why do you speak of it now?"

Pocahontas inquired, stepping towards the woman, "do you love him now?"

"I will always love my son," Alice answered.

"I mean, do you love George?"

"I do not need to answer that question," Alice stated as she turned from the native princess, "the water is nearly hot enough for the tea."

Pocahontas opened her mouth, and then closed it as Alice showed her how to make the tea;

The two women went back to the sitting room, as the last lines of a story Jane had been telling fell upon there ears. Pocahontas sat next to her husband, placing his cup of cooling tea next to him, "I brought you some," she whispered.

"I don't want it," John replied, his voice weary.

"You do not like tea?"

"I'm just not in the mood for it," John stated as he patted her affectionately on the arm.

"You should have inquired of your husband if he wanted tea or not," George scolded Pocahontas as if she were a small child.

"Honestly John," George scoffed, "teach your wife some respect."

"That's enough," John said, his voice harsh as he stood up from his chair and gently pulled on his wife's arm in order to follow his example, "We are going out."

John placed a protective arm around his beloved wife as he guided her upstairs, neither of them saying anything until the heavy door was shut.

"Grab your cloak, London is a bit chilly even in the day time," John told her as he changed shirts with the sunlight coming through the half parted curtains of the window.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere that is not here," John replied with a harsh edge to his voice, "we won't have to listen to his damn words."

Pocahontas sighed as she secured her cloak, and John took her hand into his own and they walked down the stairs. Because Pocahontas wasn't used to them just yet, John helped her with her shoes then he put on his boots. Walking outside, he readied the carriage, and then helped his wife inside. Sighing, John climbed into the front of it so he could control the horses as they jolted forward down the drive.

0-0-0-0-0End Of Chapter 10

A/N: For those of you that celebrate Easter, Happy Easter to you! I hope you have a very nice one! If you do not celebrate Easter, have a great day nonetheless!

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 10, if you have thoughts, ideas, or suggestions feel free to email me or leave them in a review!

Thank you all so much that you reviewed, they mean a lot to me!

Please RR and I'll be back ASAP!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Although the sun in London was bright, Pocahontas felt a slight chill as she followed her husband out of the carriage and in to the busy street.

"Will it be alright tied there?"

Pocahontas inquired, looking at the carriage and then back at John's face as he answered, "Yes, we have nothing worth stealing after all."

Pocahontas was about to remind him about the horses, but she closed her mouth and took her husband's arm. The two lovers walked arm in arm, Pocahontas gazing around at all the different shops, outdoor markets, diners, and many other buildings that the native princess couldn't make out.

"There is so much to see," Pocahontas said as John gazed at her.

"Where would you like to go love?"

John inquired, kissing his wife's cheek and patting her stomach, "you aren't to tired, are you?"

"No," Pocahontas replied as she smiled up at him.

The couple walked in companionable silence, as John spotted a cart full of flowers from England's countryside. Stopping at it, John raised his eyes and looked at the seller, "may I have a dozen of those please?"

After paying the man John took a flower and placed it in his love's hair, "I could make you a crown with them."

Pocahontas giggled and playfully snatched the wildflowers away from John's hand, inhaling the surprising sweet scent of them.

"Thank you," Pocahontas said as she held the flowers in one hand, and took John's arm in the other.

As John walked, he wove an arm around his wife's shoulders while they gazed around at the different places. John sighed as he remembered the happy moments of his childhood, when his father would take the whole family out for a day. Back when the world was simple, and before John could understand what was happening to his mother. However, as John got older, the young boy began noticing things about his parents, things that he would have never shared with them that he knew. Like the time when he was seven years old, and he had opened his parent's bedchamber door and had seen his mother washing. Her back had been to him, and the deep cuts, bruises, and scars sent shivers down the child's spine. He had shut the door before she could turn around and notice him. Or the time when his parents had thought he had been asleep, and his father had started lashing out at his mother. The young boy had squeezed his eyes shut, and listened to his mother's cries and pleas. Unconsciously, John inched closer to his wife, as he watched her look at some fabric that a woman was selling.

"Oh John, this is so beautiful," Pocahontas said, smiling as she held up a brown silky material.

"Would you like some?"

John offered, as he tried to once again burry the memories that had haunted him for years.

'Going home will do that to you.'

The captain thought as he fiercely shook his head and bought a role of the material. He would give her all that he had just to see the look of delight and love on her face.

"Thank you so much," Pocahontas wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as John saw the woman look disapproving of his wife's actions.

"Come," John said as he pulled away from her hold, "are you hungry, we could stop at a diner if you like."

"John we just had lunch," Pocahontas said as she looked up at the sky, "Is it really that late in the day?"

"Yes," John replied as the two of them left the woman's cart and began walking down the stone streets of London. John drove the carriage to a quaint little diner that surprisingly sat in the heart of London city. The native woman gazed around at all the simple paintings that lined the walls, and at the interesting carvings in the table that was given to them.

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've never seen wood carved like this, they have all these letters and different shapes," Pocahontas stated, tracing her finger in the grooves.

"You are looking at the table, when I can not take my eyes off you."

Pocahontas blushed as he gently took her small hand and kissed it, "you look so radiant."

"John," Pocahontas giggled and smiled, "you have no shame sometimes."

"When it comes to you my darling then I am guilty as charged."

The couple shared a laugh before a woman wearing a clean blue dress came and took there orders, and Pocahontas asked for the same as her husband because she wasn't sure on what to try.

"Be brave my love," John laughed as his wife gave him a look.

The sun had long set when John and Pocahontas left the restaurant and once again walked arm in arm down the street. The native woman inched closer to her husband as the wind began to pick up speed and the night was getting much cooler.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Pocahontas answered her husband's question as they continued there walk, "I'd like to see as much of your homeland as possible."

"If you're feeling well enough, I could show you the bridge," John offered.

"Are those the things that cover the rivers?"

Pocahontas inquired, gazing up at her husband's blue eyes;

John laughed as he remembered there first meeting, "Yes my dear."

"You are right; you do have buildings that are as tall as trees."

John leaned over and kissed her cheek, as he smiled as he thought back to the day they had first met in the forest of Virginia. It was so far from his country, but Virginia had something that London did not, and she was walking beside him. The young captain would never ask her to give up all she knew to live in a place that he himself did not want to be.

"Oh John," Pocahontas breathed as the couple finally made it to London Bridge that covered the fast flowing Thames river.

"It's beautiful," Pocahontas said as she looked down at the rapidly moving water.

"Can you swim in it?"

Pocahontas asked then added, "I wouldn't think so, and I would think the water would move so fast that someone would get swept under."

"Yes Pocahontas," John said, "you're right about the Thames."

"The what?"

"This river is called the Thames," John replied, gathering his wife close to him in the chilly air, "Would you like to be heading back now?"

"No," his wife answered, leaning in closer to her husband while her dark eyes never left the surface of the water.

"My people say that when you look in the river, you are seeing a window in to your spirit, you are seeing into yourself."

"Oh really?"

John questioned as he looked at the murky water, "That belief does make sense, I used to sit and think by the river when I was a little boy."

Pocahontas smiled as John tilted her face in his hand and slowly drew her face closer to his own, "The only thing that I wish to look at is you."

The lovers were just about to kiss when they heard screaming from not far off. Pocahontas jerked away from her husband, both there heads snapping up in surprise at the sound of a woman screaming.

"Please help, help!"

The Indian woman turned quickly from her husband and began to follow the young woman's voice when John grabbed her arm from behind, "Pocahontas, you can't go off trying to help people you do not know," came his firm voice.

"John it's clear that someone is in trouble," Pocahontas said as she tried to get out of her husband's grip.

"The person could have a weapon, Pocahontas don't do this!"

John called after her as she wrenched herself out of his grasp and began running towards the voices. John easily caught up to his wife as the two of them looked down at the ground, and then they looked up to see a man running away from the scene.

"Shouldn't we get help?"

"No one will help me," the woman said as she raised her head up from the stone street, her dark hair concealing her face.

"We will," Pocahontas replied as she carefully knelt and took the woman's hand with in her own, "Are you able to stand?"

"Yes," she replied as she pushed her hair out of her dirt streaked face and with Pocahontas's help, was able to stand on her feet.

"John, what do we do?"

Pocahontas inquired of her husband, as he looked in to Gabriela's face.

"John?"

It was Gabriela's soft voice that made him snap out of it, "I was robbed, I had paid for something and I was walking back home when he grabbed me…"

Gabriela's dark brown eyes filled with tears, "He took the gold you had given me."

"Gold?"

Pocahontas inquired, looking at her husband as he shifted uncomfortably under his wife's questioning look, "You gave her gold?"

Turning back to Gabriela Pocahontas stuck out her hand, "My name is Pocahontas, and this is my husband John Smith."

"I know your husband," Gabriela stated.

"How do you know him?"

"We can take you home," John cut in to the conversation, "If you could tell me where it is."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," Pocahontas said, "and perhaps you can put a cool cloth on your face where there seems to be a bruise starting."

Gabriela nodded as Pocahontas took her husband's arm, and the three of them walked in silence back towards the carriage.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Pocahontas inquired as John once again got in the front in order to drive the horses;

"Yes, Po…"

"Pocahontas," the Indian princes repeated her name more slowly, "what is your name?"

"My name is Gabriela," the Spanish woman replied as John kept his eyes focused on the road.

"Did the man take anything else from you?"

Pocahontas asked, "Perhaps we can try and help get the things replaced…"

"Nothing else."

"John, if you could make a left on this street and go up a few paces you will see a boardinghouse sign," Gabriela said as Pocahontas yawned and leaned back against the carriage's seat.

"I see that you are with child," Gabriela commented softly, "I have a daughter that is going to be three years of age soon."

"Oh," Pocahontas smiled, "What is her name?"

"Esperanza," Gabriela replied; as Pocahontas covered her mouth as she yawned again.

"I apologize this expectancy makes me tired sometimes," she said as she gave a small smile, "I am sure your husband is very happy with his daughter."

Pocahontas's innocent statement made Gabriela want to burst in to tears; but she simply nodded her head as Pocahontas kept talking.

"What do you do as a job if you have no husband?"

John glanced back from his seat in the front as he eyed Gabriela, "how much farther?"

"It is not long," the young woman answered as she looked out the tiny window.

"I work in a tavern," Gabriela answered Pocahontas's question as she turned to her; "It helps with things I need for my child."

"What do you do in a tavern? I thought only men…"

"I do a job that no respectable lady does," Gabriela stated, "I am a prostitute."

The horses gave a sudden whinny as John jerked on the rains and turned to meet Gabriela's eyes, "I do not want my wife hearing about a woman like you."

Pocahontas gasped at her husband's harsh words as Gabriela flinched, "I am sorry."

"John, why would you speak to her that way? I don't know what a prostitute is anyways."

"I am nothing more than a whore Pocahontas," Gabriela cried as John whipped around and began driving again.

"A whore," it was more to herself as Pocahontas leaned against the side of the wooden carriage, the pieces falling in to place.

'Your husband gave her gold.'

'He went out and would not tell you where he had been.'

'I am nothing more than a whore Pocahontas…'

All these thoughts coursed throughout the native's mind as she shut her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

"We are here," John's voice snapped her out of her state as anger flared with in her being.

'How dare him!'

The voice screamed in her head as Pocahontas politely said goodbye to Gabriela as she exited the carriage. In the back seat, Pocahontas clenched her fists as John drove down the walkway.

"Do you want to go home now? I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm sure you must be as well."

John stated, not knowing how to break the awkward silence between him and his wife.

"I'm sure you are," Pocahontas snapped; but John didn't seem to notice as he kept the horses at a fast pace. The rest of the drive was silent as the man drove throughout the streets, keeping his blue eyes on the path in front of him. In the back, Pocahontas dug her nails in the palms of her hands, squeezing her eyes closed so he wouldn't see her cry.

'How can he betray me like this?'

She thought as John's voice called her out of her musings and she felt the cold air on her face.

"Come my love," John gently commanded as he took her hand and helped her down from the seat.

"Your love?"

Pocahontas snapped, snatching her hand from her husband's grip and taking a few steps back, "how dare you call me that!"

"Pocahontas, I can explain," John began but she hurriedly cut him off.

"Explain what John? How could you bed her and then come home and make love to me?"

At this question a look of shock and then realization crossed John's face, "Pocahontas I did not lay with her."

"You liar!"

Pocahontas yelled, uncaring of the tears of hurt and anger that were now streaming down her face, "Why did you give her gold if you did not sleep with her?"

"I had to give her something," John said, then realized how wrong it sounded, "That's not what I meant; she needed the gold…"

John didn't get to finish his explanation as Pocahontas slapped him hard across his face and whirled around and ran towards the house. John called after her; but she didn't listen as she pulled open the door and stormed in to the house. The young captain gingerly touched his cheek as he dropped his hand and slowly began to follow his wife. Sighing, the man more quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

"John?"

Alice's soft voice floated to her son's ears as he took off his boots in the hallway;

"What is the matter with Pocahontas? She was sobbing when she came in; she is up in your room if you wish to speak with her."

"She won't want to talk to me," John replied as he sighed once again.

"Why not?"

"It's a long story mother, it's a huge misunderstanding."

"Come," Alice invited, "sit down and we can talk about it."

John hadn't really spoken with his mother since he had arrived, and so he gladly smiled and joined her. John told the basic story, with out mentioning Gabriela's name. When he was finished, Alice briefly hugged her son.

"Sometimes, we do what we think is best and it doesn't turn out like how we want it to," Alice said, "Give her time to settle down, she is pregnant."

"What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Alice!"

Mother and son jumped at the sound of George's shout from up the stairs;

"Have faith my son," Alice said as she kissed his cheek and left the room.

'Faith.'

John thought as he yawned and walked upstairs to the room he was sharing with his wife. He quietly opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind him after doing so. A small frown formed on his face as he gazed at his sleeping beloved, her cheeks tearstained and on the pillow. John dressed for bed and lay beside Pocahontas, gently stroking her dark hair. He laid his head next to her own as he drifted in to a restless slumber.

..-..--..---…---End Of Chapter 11...--..--..--..--.-.-

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, Please RR and tell me what you think! Ideas, suggestions, and thoughts and comments are always welcomed! I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you so much for reviewing; they really mean a lot!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The London hour was late in the night as an Indian princess opened her eyes and looked around her. From where she lay, she could see her husband sleeping beside her, as well as the walls and closed door. Pocahontas sighed as more tears came to her eyes, remembering the events of just a few hours before. Sighing again, the native woman slipped out of bed and silently opened the bedroom door. Peering out and in seeing no one, Pocahontas closed the door and made her way down the stairs.

'I'll just have a cup of tea.'

Pocahontas thought as she walked in to the Smith's kitchen.

"A woman doesn't have tea at midnight unless she has something on her mind," Alice's voice rang out as Pocahontas jumped to see John's mother sitting in a chair at the table.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Pocahontas said, "I'll leave if you want."

"Oh no dear," Alice began, "I was only observing, you can stay as long as you like; and have a cup of tea."

Pocahontas gave a grateful smile as she poured what was already in the kettle, and sat down across from her mother-in-law.

"What's on your mind?"

Alice inquired, as she bent forward to push the sugar bowl towards the other woman, and Pocahontas flinched in seeing the marks that lined Alice's neck and upper chest.

"Nothing," Pocahontas said as she raised her head to look Alice in the eye, "What is on your own mind?"

There was no answer as Alice sipped her tea, then replaced it on the saucer in front of her;

"I often sit up on nights like this," Alice commented.

"Nights like what?"

Pocahontas asked as she saw the older woman lower her gaze and stare in to her cup; the native woman took the hint that she did not want to discuss it, so she sipped her tea as the silence stretched for a time. Each woman not knowing what to say to the other, until Pocahontas broke the quiet.

"Your son and I had an argument," she stated as Alice set down her cup.

"He told me the basic story I assume," she said.

"Did he tell you that he bedded a prostitute?"

"Pocahontas, I really don't believe that my son would do such a thing."

"He gave her gold," Pocahontas said, "he told me that he had to give her something."

"What was her name? My son neglected to mention that part."

"She said that her name was Gabriela," Pocahontas replied as she lowered her head in her hands.

"He must have found out about Esperanza," Alice stated matter-in-factely as Pocahontas gasped.

"You know about her?"

"Yes," Alice replied.

Pocahontas snapped her head up, "Alice please tell me the truth, is Esperanza John's daughter?"

Alice sighed as she once again placed down her cup, "No, she is John's half sister."

"John's half sister?"

Pocahontas inquired, as she leaned back in the chair;

"Right around the time my son left, my husband was not faithful to me. The night before John had gone with the Virginia Company, he had shared his bed with Gabriela."

Pocahontas nodded to show that she understood as Alice continued, "He slept with her in this house, and when George found out he got very angry. After John left the next day, my husband had his way with Gabriela. Soon after, she found that she was with child. When the babe was born, we thought it was John's baby, but as the months past, she began to resemble my husband."

"Why would John have her in this house? She has a place of her own; I saw it when we dropped her off."

"My son and Gabriela were courting, and she had no place to live. We allowed her to stay with us, my husband has always been jealous of his son's girlfriends."

Pocahontas shivered as George's warning that he had told her on the stairs flashed through her mind.

"Why can you not just leave George?"

Alice looked surprised at Pocahontas, "I can not leave a marriage, I would have nothing; my daughters would have nothing. George is already trying to marry Jane off."

Alice had a blank look on her face, "she is very choosy, and does not care for any of the men that she has courted. I try and tell her that women usually are not given a choice in who they marry, and that she is very lucky that her father is letting her choose."

Pocahontas didn't know what to say, unbelieving that George had a reasonable side, and a caring side towards his daughters.

"My father tried to arrange a marriage for me," Pocahontas said, "I did not want to be with him. I met John which reconfirmed my stand on the matter, and when my arranged fiancé was killed, and my father realized and allowed me to make my own decisions; I happily married John."

Alice smiled as she briefly closed her eyes, resting a hand under her chin;

"You know," Pocahontas began, "My father loved my mother. He cherished and honored her until one day, she was gone. In my tribe it is usual for the chief to have many wives, and many children. It was unusual for a chief to have one wife, and especially one child, but my father did not care about going with that custom."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died from a sickness that swept throughout the village," Pocahontas stated as she looked at Alice, "do you not wish for a love like that?"

"As women, we all wish for many things," Alice commented, "Well it is very late, perhaps we should go to sleep."

Pocahontas nodded as Alice signaled the end of the conversation, and the Indian woman stood up and pushed in the chair she had been sitting in.

"Thank you," Pocahontas said as she walked around to Alice's side of the table, "I just do not understand why my husband could not have told me about Gabriela."

"Pocahontas, do you not have secrets that you wish not to discuss?"

Alice asked as the other woman shook her head, "no, to be honest I do not."

"Well," Alice began as she stood up, "Thank you for sitting up with me. None of my daughters have ever had a cup of tea with me at night."

"You consider me a daughter?"

Pocahontas asked as she smiled;

"You can call me mother if you like; I really enjoyed talking with you. Do you know how old you were when your mother past away?"

"I was around five years of age," Pocahontas replied, touched by Alice's words.

"She would be very proud of you," Alice continued, "Leaving your homeland and coming all the way here, and with child."

"I'm sorry about," Pocahontas stopped as she tried to find the correct words, "I'm sorry about your illness, isn't there anything the doctor's can do to help you?"

"No," Alice said softly as she lowered her gaze, "I'm just so glad my son came home."

Pocahontas opened her arms for the older woman as the two women hugged and Alice stepped away after a time, "We must get to bed now; goodnight Pocahontas."

"Sleep well," the native woman replied as she turned away from Alice and made her way upstairs. Opening and then shutting the bedchamber door, she crawled in to bed next to her husband as he slept.

"I understand my love," she whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss to John's lips and laid her head down next to his, "I love you."

..--..--..—End Of Chapter 12--..--..-.

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing, I know this chapter is short, but I thought this would be a good place to end it. Thank you for always reviewing, they really mean a lot to me! So please RR and tell me what you think, thanks so much!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Pocahontas, Pocahontas?"

Her husband's soft voice floated on the air as he tried to awake his beloved; however his reply was a swinging hand that was aiming for his head.

"Pocahontas please, I know you're upset with me…"

The words became clearer to the Indian princess as she blinked open her dark eyes and gazed up at her husband's blue orbs.

"John," she said softly, as she gazed up at him.

"Pocahontas," his voice came back sounding soothing and calm; he did not want to bring up the events of the prior evening. However, the native princess rolled over and faced her husband as the morning sunlight poured through the window.

"I know the truth," Pocahontas said, "I know about Gabriela and you."

"Pocahontas, I did not…"

"Your mother told me everything," Pocahontas continued, "I understand why you did what you did. I love you John Smith, I love you for having such a good heart; I see now why you gave her that gold after you found out about that little girl that is your sister."

Pocahontas sighed, "I've been such a fool…"

"No my love," John whispered, "I have been the fool; I should have been honest with you."

"Please forgive me," Pocahontas said as she sighed and briefly closed her dark eyes. She opened them however, when she felt her husband's lips on her own. Sighing again although this time with content, John placed his arms around his wife and there growing child.

"John, I hope our child is a boy."

"Why?"

Pocahontas smiled as she gazed at her husband, "Because I know that is what a lot of men want."

John tried not to laugh at his wife's statement as he patted her stomach, "It does not matter what you deliver, and I don't care about that kind of thing."

The Indian woman shut her eyes again as her husband moved closer to her, pulling her as close to him as possible with out making her feel uncomfortable. The couple lay in silence for a while, until John began to run his hands throughout her silky hair. Pocahontas beamed up at her husband, for she knew that his hands would go other places than her hair that London morning.

..00..00..00..00

"You two are up late this morning," Jane joked with her brother and Pocahontas as they emerged out of there room, some time later that morning.

"Yes," Pocahontas replied, blushing at Jane's comment; fortunately no one noticed because of the color of her skin.

"Mother has breakfast on the table for you," Jane said as she walked past the couple and in to her own bedchamber. Pocahontas spoke as they headed down the stairs, "Do you have anything planned for us today?"

"Well, I could take you out around London again," John offered as they rounded the corner to see Alice at the basin in the kitchen washing the family dishes.

"I'm sorry mother," John spoke, "Pocahontas and I overslept this morning."

"It's alright," Alice replied, placing a plate of eggs and bread down on the table, then handing John two extra plates in order for him to put the food on them.

"Thank you," Pocahontas said as the two women shared a small smile and Pocahontas and John began to eat.

"Mother," John began after a few bites, "I'm taking Pocahontas out for the day, so you need not prepare lunch for us."

"You are taking Pocahontas out, in her condition?"

Alice questioned as the native princess placed down her fork and looked up at Alice's puzzled expression.

"John," the elder woman looked at her son, "I know you took her out yesterday, but she is due to give birth soon. It is not proper for a good English woman to be out in public during this time in her condition."

Pocahontas lowered her eyes, fear creeping up her spine at the thought of her being in this house until her babe would be born.

"Well, she is not English," John replied, much to Pocahontas's relief.

"But my son," Alice persisted, "She is nearly eight months. It's time to prepare for the birth."

"What must I do?"

Alice smiled at her daughter-in-law before answering, "You don't do anything but from now on you stay indoors until you have bore your child."

Pocahontas quietly gasped; this was not a custom that women did in her tribe. They would wait until just before the baby was to be born; then go off in an isolated place by water and give birth. However, the young Indian woman had another month to go; but she did not want to make John's mother unhappy.

"John it's alright," Pocahontas spoke, "I can stay in."

Alice grinned, "Don't worry about a thing Pocahontas, my daughters and I will see to it that you're kept very comfortable."

John sighed as they finished eating the late breakfast.

00..00..00..00..End Of Chapter 13..00..00..00..

A/N: Hi all!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have had major writer's block on every story!

I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to explain something. What just happened above to Pocahontas was considered normal; women would be kept in, "confinement," a few weeks before there baby was to be born. But don't worry; I promise these next few chapters won't be boring! Pocahontas may not leave the house for a while, but I hope things won't make you bored of this story!

Please RR and tell me what you think, thank you so much that you do!

Remember: If you have any thoughts, suggestions, or ideas..You can leave them in a review or you can email me!

Thank you so much!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Oh no Pocahontas, let me do that for you," Alice insisted as the Indian princess began to fold the recently washed laundry.

"Alice, I'm alright," Pocahontas quietly replied as she forced a smile to come upon her lips. For the past three weeks, John's mother and sisters had waited on Pocahontas and had for filled all of her needs. This practice was not done in the native's village, and Pocahontas was past the point of feeling smothered. She honestly wasn't keen on being taken care of like a small child; although she was of high ranking, all her life she had pulled her weight around the village. With her time of delivery drawing ever closer, she didn't know how much more she could take with out going absolutely mad. The one good thing that had come out of her confinement was the fact that she was never alone; John, his mother, or one of his sisters was always with her.

The bright London day was no exception; and when Alice, Jane, and Anne had gone out to the marketplace in town, John had quickly strolled up to Pocahontas as she sat in the Smith's parlor.

"If we hurry we can make it home before they get back," John said as he lightly kissed her cheek.

"I can't go anywhere," Pocahontas replied, "I have to stay indoors until our child is born."

John knelt in front of his very pregnant wife lifting her delicate chin in the palm of his hand, "I think, no I know you've had enough of this confinement."

"Am I being that obvious?"

"I know you my love," John answered as he stroked her chin, "What do you say to a walk in the English countryside?"

"I get to walk?"

John laughed at her question as he kissed her, "I'll do you one better; you can run."

"Do not get my hopes up," she chuckled as with the help of her husband she stood to her feet and walked upstairs to change.

Five minutes later, Pocahontas and John exited out of the drive and began to walk through out the Smith's yard, the couple taking a moment to visit the stable and pet the three horses that were kept there. The Virginia native smiled, feeling free as she walked through out the yard holding onto her lover's arm. They walked in silence, as Pocahontas gazed at all that she saw around her. More and more trees were coming in to view, and the sun began to disappear and only shown down from the leaves above.

"I want to take you to a place," John interrupted the silence, "A place that I've never taken anyone."

"Why do you wish to take me?"

Pocahontas inquired, feeling honored at her husband's willingness to take her to his special spot;

"You deserve it," he said as she laughed and the couple continued there walk, Pocahontas lifting the skirts of her dress as she stepped over a log in her path. Although the smell was very different from back home, Pocahontas was elated to inhale the freshness of the outdoors instead of the stuffiness that the indoors often brought. Blue sky filtered through the green leaves from above, and a soft carpeting of foliage lay on the even softer ground. Pocahontas sighed as she thought back to her homeland, the leaves were falling from the trees, perhaps the first frost had already come, and little patches of ice had formed in the mighty river overnight; only to melt by the sun that next day. Pocahontas's thoughts were broken as John had stopped and had shifted a pack that he had slung over his shoulders.

"Can I carry something?"

Pocahontas inquired as John gently put the pack down onto the ground, "Only if you want to carry something."

"Of course I do," Pocahontas answered as John bent and retrieved the wrapped parcel from inside the bag and handed it to his wife.

"What is this?"

"Just keep walking darling," John replied as he picked up his pack and they continued their afternoon stroll in the English forest.

"This looks like a good spot," John said as he sat the pack down on the ground, about a half an hour walk away from the Smith's home.

"A good spot for what?"

Pocahontas inquired, gazing up at her husband as he sat down on the earth and began to withdraw the items that he had placed in the sack before they had left. Carefully, the native woman knelt as she helped her husband unload the things that he had brought for there picnic.

"I thought," John began as he helped his wife get seated more comfortably on the ground, "That we could have our lunch here and then finish our walk, are you sure you're up for that?"

"Yes," Pocahontas replied as she smiled, gazing at her love as he handed her a sandwich.

"It was left over from last night's dinner," he answered Pocahontas's questioning look, "If I had started making anything new my mother would have gotten suspicious."

"Why would she feel that way?"

"It's not acceptable for a man to do the tasks of a woman," John replied as the native woman nodded and they began to eat the lunch that John had secretly prepared. As they began to consume the meal of cold sandwiches, boiled eggs and some bake goods that John had purchased from town earlier that morning; the lovers talked as if they were sitting at the riverbank in Pocahontas's homeland, the princess feeling more relaxed and carefree since her arrival in her husband's unusual world. Before any of them would have liked, the dining experience was ended and the garbage was stuffed back in to the pack thus completing the cleanup. The couple sat in silence for a time, until it was broken by a sigh from Pocahontas as she stretched her legs in front of her.

"Is something wrong?"

John inquired as he sat closer to her, placing an arm about her shoulders as she leaned her head against his chest, "No John, for once in a long time I feel just fine."

"That's good," John commented as he rested his hand on her swollen middle, "Our child is alright?"

Before the native princess could open her mouth to respond, John felt a strong kick against the flat surface of his hand;

"I'll take that as a yes," John said as Pocahontas giggled and the couple kissed in the afternoon sunlight that was streaming through the trees overhead.

"We should get going," John whispered as there kiss ended, "I'd like to show you my spot that is if you are feeling up to it."

"Yes John," Pocahontas said as with help from her husband she hoisted herself off the soft ground beneath her in order to stand on her own. However as she briefly looked down, she inquired to her husband about the small box that still had lain beside her during their lunch.

"What is it?"

Pocahontas asked again as John bent to retrieve the package;

"Don't worry about it," John replied as he winked and put the box in to his pocket.

"John," the native woman began to protest as John took her arm and they began to walk once more, "What is in it?"

John didn't answer as he stopped to gather the pack and place the much lighter bag upon his shoulders as the pair made there way through the wooded area that John knew so well. They past tall trees with leaves that floated to the ground with only a gentle breath of the wind and with branches that spread out in different directions.

"I never would have thought England could have so much nature," Pocahontas commented as she gazed around her.

"Oh yes," John replied as the couple continued their walk. The soft singing of the different English birds drifted through the air as Pocahontas concentrated on the beautiful sound that the animals made. She barely noticed when John helped her over some rocks in their path, smiling up at her husband as for that brief moment she allowed nature and its beauty of sight, smell and sound wrap her in its embrace. It wasn't until she felt the warm sun on her face that she stopped and turned her face towards her husband's, "Is this clearing your spot?"

"Almost," he replied as he guided her around some boulders in the way and then after a few feet stopped walking.

"There it is," he said, and Pocahontas followed his gaze. Not more than twenty feet in front of them, was a steep hillside. On closer inspection, Pocahontas saw rocks that looked like stairs leading up the hill. As the native woman craned her neck in order to get a better look, she could just see the entrance to a small cavern at the top of the hill.

"Come now," John said as he slightly moved her behind him and the couple began to walk up the rocklike stairs.

"Did you build this?"

"No," John replied, "This is all natural; before I left however I cleaned it up, I took out all the loose bits and such."

"Oh my," Pocahontas said as she sat upon the last step at the top, her legs dangling over the side while John crouched in the cave. It was a small cavern, only the very back of it was in shadow; otherwise the sun shown straight in the cave.

"We can both sit on that step together," John softly said as Pocahontas shifted over to allow him more room upon the top step. The warm autumn sunlight bathed their faces as the husband and wife relaxed in its warmth.

"It's ashame it is not a clear day," John commented as he placed an arm around Pocahontas's shoulders.

"Why is that?"

Pocahontas inquired, leaning her head against his chest;

"On a clear day you can see the ocean," he replied as the woman beside him smiled.

"Oh my love," Pocahontas's grin grew wider, "I am just happy to be here with you, to be outdoors with you."

The lovers sat in a comfortable silence, until John shifted Pocahontas's form so that she sat up in order that he could be able to reach in to his pocket and bring out the box.

"I want to give you something," John said as he gazed in to her dark orbs, "It is something that I bought for you and you alone."

John opened the small box and lifted out a silver bracelet that had beautiful purls that caught the sunlight in their sparkle. Pocahontas's eyes filled with happy tears as he tentatively wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and fastened the clasp.

"Oh John," Pocahontas breathed twirling the bracelet around her wrist, "This is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."

The native woman threw her arms around John's neck, her lips making soft contact at first before the kiss became more passionate. Pocahontas moved closer towards her husband, her hands getting lost in his golden hair. John cupped her face in his hand, tilting her head upwards so that his lips could softly trace her neck, or at least the part of her neck that was not covered by her dress.

"I've always liked your native clothing," John whispered as Pocahontas gasped at the breath that was on her skin. It was Pocahontas's turn to guide John's lips to her own; the couple's breathing increasing with every kiss and touch.

"We should stop," Pocahontas whispered after a few more deep passionate kisses.

"This would be easier in your native dress," John said as Pocahontas laughed.

"This would be easier if I were not with child and sitting outdoors on a ledge," the native princess replied as John sighed and held her against him.

"Perhaps," John began as Pocahontas placed a finger to his lips.

"Perhaps we should be heading back," she began, "It looks like the sun will be setting in a few hours."

John tucked a strand of ebony hair behind his wife's ear before lightly kissing her lips once more, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

The couple stood as Pocahontas took one step down and they both adjusted their clothing before gathering the pack and setting forth towards John's house. Much of the walk was spent in silence, Pocahontas enjoying her last moments of freedom before having to go back indoors for who knew how long. As they neared the Smith's yard, John secured his grip on Pocahontas's hand. On the porch of the small English house, stood George Smith. It was Pocahontas that inched closer to her husband as the figure of the elder Smith got closer and became more visible.

"Good afternoon father," John politely said as the young couple neared the porch and stood on the bottom step.

"What is she doing out? You know what your mother said."

"She is my wife," John calmly replied, "We can do whatever we like."

"How are you Mr. Smith?"

Pocahontas asked as those green eyes of the older man fixed upon her form, "I'm not bad my dear, I'm very well."

The native princess hated his voice, his tone, and the way his eyes seemed to be scrutinizing her.

"We better go in," John said and Pocahontas nodded as they past George who was standing on the porch, none of them seeing him turn his head to stare after the native princess.

Ten minutes later, Pocahontas and John sat upon the sofa in the family parlor;

"I very much enjoyed this afternoon," Pocahontas said as she yawned and moved closer to her husband.

"I did as well," John replied, "Would you like to retire early and finish our discussion that we were having on that ledge?"

"John," Pocahontas gasped, "Do you have no shame? I'm a woman that is expecting at any moment."

John smiled as he stole a quick kiss, "I'm sorry my love, do you forgive me?"

Pocahontas gave a mock sigh, "Perhaps, where are your mother and sisters?"

"I assume they are still at the market," John replied as he leaned back against the pillows on the sofa.

"I don't want to upset your mother; after all it was her idea for me to be in confinement," Pocahontas said as John squeezed her hand.

"She won't find out," John replied, "I'm sure she won't."

"John," Pocahontas began, "Your father saw us come home; will he not tell her?"

"He'll forget it," Pocahontas's husband answered as he stood and crossed the room towards the small bookshelf in the corner of the parlor, "Would you like to practice your reading and writing?"

For the past three weeks, John and his sister Anne had been teaching the native woman how to read and write. Pocahontas looked forward to each lesson of everyday and today was no different.

"Yes John," she answered as he brought the book over with a few sheets of paper and a quill pen with a bowl of ink.

"Now," John started by placing the book down on his knees while handing Pocahontas a sheet of paper, "Watch me and see if you can copy what I write."

The couple practiced until they heard the front door close and saw Jane's face in the doorway of the sitting room;

"Anne says you are getting good at that," Jane said as she walked in to the room and sat down on a chair that sat across from John and Pocahontas.

"Anne is right," John said, "She's picking up the letters much faster then she was picking up the numbers."

"I can write my name now, as well as make out more complex words," Pocahontas proudly said as Anne joined the three already in the room.

"May I see that Pocahontas?"

The native woman held up the paper with her neat but rather large written script printed on it.

"I think we need to work on your writing skills," Anne commented after studying her work, "In order to make your letters smaller."

"Go easy on her," Jane laughed, "You don't want to push the poor woman over the edge, now do you?"

"However," Anne continued, "Your reading is getting wonderful; I would have never thought that a person like you would be able to pick up reading so quickly."

"Anne," Jane snapped, "You talk to her as if she were one of your pupils. Also, just because she is a," Jane stopped to search for the correct word, "Person from a different place does not mean that you have to speak to her as such."

"I'm sorry," Anne lowered her head, "It's just I've always wanted to be a teacher and there aren't any schools around here that will let me teach in them."

"The only good thing our father did was teaching us how to read and write," Jane said crossly.

"Jane!"

Anne gasped at her sister's words, "You should be grateful that he is allowing you to choose your own husband."

"I do not care," Jane exclaimed, "You know how he treats mother and us, he's a horrid man that…"

"You have something to say Jane?"

This loud exclamation fell from George's lips as he slammed the front door and made a sharp left turn in to the sitting room. No one in the parlor spoke as George stood in the doorway.

"Go on Jane," George threatened, "After you finish what you are going to say about me perhaps tomorrow I will invite Charles over for you to spend some of your time with."

"Father I do not wish to marry him," Jane quietly said, her voice quickly losing the fire that it had once possessed.

"I am getting tired of you turning down every man that comes to call on you," George firmly said, "If you don't make a decision soon I will make it for you. Now, what was it that you were saying Jane?"

Chills went down Pocahontas's spine as the man spoke his daughter's name with such fury that she thought she had saw the oldest of the Smith's daughters flinch.

"Nothing father," Jane quietly replied as she hung her head.

"Good," came George's short reply as he briskly left the room.

"I'm going to help mom fix dinner," Jane said as she stood up and walked out of the room. After sending Pocahontas an apologetic look, Anne got up and followed her sister.

"At least he didn't slap her," John said after the two girls were gone.

"I know," Pocahontas said, "but to speak to her like that."

"Your father never spoke to you like that?"

"A couple times yes," Pocahontas began, "But never over something like that."

Their conversation was cut off when they heard Alice's voice calling them from the kitchen area. Standing up, John took his wife's hand and they joined the family for dinner, Pocahontas seeing out the window that the sun had set long ago.

It was late in the night, long after everyone in the household had gone to bed when Pocahontas woke up. She didn't know what had awakened her, only that it was something dealing with the unborn child. Sitting up in bed, Pocahontas felt it again.

"The baby," Pocahontas whispered as she clenched her teeth against another contraction and after a few minutes another.

As she laid back down in the warmth of the bed, she knew that with in a few hours the child would be here.

00..00..00..00..00..End Of Chapter 14..00..00..00..00..00..00..

A/N: Hi all!

Wow, a nice long chapter for you all; I'm so sorry that you had to wait 4 months to get it! The next one will come sooner; I promise that!

Thank you for always reviewing, I hope you'll come back!

Also a note about my Life After Love Pocahontas story: I will be updating it; I always finish what I start.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you leave!

Thank you so much! Your reviews really mean a lot!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It was early in the morning that was the only fact that John Smith knew as he bolted upright in bed. Something had awakened him, although he didn't know what that could possibly be. Inhaling, the captain did not smell smoke which excluded the house being on fire. His hand reached out, feeling the smooth surface of his wife's back. Looking down, he could tell that she was positioned rather oddly for her.

"Pocahontas?"

John softly whispered and was surprised by her response;

"Did I wake you?"

Her words struck a cord with in him and he quickly grasped her shoulder, "Are you alright? Do you need my mother?"

Pocahontas took a deep breath as another wave of intense pain swept over her, "I, I don't know."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes," Pocahontas replied in a quivering voice, "I've been in pain for a few hours now."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

John frantically whispered as he got out of bed and pulled on a robe that had been hanging over a chair, "She could've helped lessen it."

"John," Pocahontas said as the contraction subsided, "You can't do anything to lessen the pain of childbirth."

Her husband walked to her side of the bed and knelt beside it, "It's going to be alright, I'll go and get my mother and she'll find the midwife. Everything will be alright."

After softly kissing his wife's cheek, John hurriedly opened then shut the bedroom door; the native princess could hear his quick footsteps go down the hall towards his parent's room.

"I wish I was back home," Pocahontas whispered for not only did she miss her homeland, but waves of nervousness and uncertainty washed over her as her child was going to be born in this odd place.

The native woman had just flipped to her other side when John and Alice entered the room;

"Pocahontas," Alice said, "Come now, we need to get you out of that bed."

"Why?"

Pocahontas inquired as her husband helped her to sit fully up;

"You can not have this child in this bed," Alice replied as she took Pocahontas's hand, "Let me help you up and we'll go in to another room."

"Alice, why do I have to go in another room? I can have this child here."

"No, it wouldn't be right for the child," Alice replied as Pocahontas stood holding onto Alice's hand.

"Mother," John spoke up, "If my wife says she wants to have our baby here I don't see the harm in that."

The older woman sighed and dropped the native woman's hand, "Fine, I'll go and wake up Anne and ask her to go and fetch the midwife."

After Alice left the room, a bewildered Pocahontas turned towards her husband, "Why was your mother so insistent that I leave this room and bed?"

"Because," John sighed as he grasped her hand, "Well, a lot of people believe that it is wrong to deliver a child in the bed that the couple sleeps in. They say that the child is impure if it's born in the bed that a couple conceived the child in."

Pocahontas sighed, "Our child wasn't made here."

John chuckled slightly, "You can always depend on the English when nothing makes sense."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and then by Alice rushing in to the room with Jane right behind her;

"Anne has gone to fetch the midwife, what did you say her name was again mom?"

"Rebecca Winters, she is the same woman that helped me have John and my daughters so she's wonderful," Alice said as Jane perched herself on the chair that John's robe had been hanging on.

"Oh," Pocahontas replied as another wave of pain past over her and she cried out.

"Just breathe," Alice gently coaxed as the pain intensified then dissipated like a wave that would crash on the beach only to slide away with the currents. Alice helped Pocahontas get back in to bed, the native woman lying on her side and Alice coaxing her on how to breathe through the pain.

"I've been in worse pain than this," Pocahontas said as she gave a weak smile, "I just can't think of any."

"You sound like my brother," Jane commented as John laughed.

"When her father held me prisoner and I was going to be killed, I had told Pocahontas that I had gotten out of worse scrapes than this."

"That's for sure," Jane mumbled as Alice hushed her daughter, telling Jane that Pocahontas needed to concentrate.

"Where's father?"

John inquired as Alice made Jane move the chair next to Pocahontas's bed so that Alice could sit, "He's in bed, don't bother him with women matters such as these. Which reminds me, you don't need to be here you can go sleep downstairs or go to a tavern?"

"No, no John please don't leave," Pocahontas pleaded as she gripped onto her husband's hand.

"Please don't leave me," Pocahontas cried out as the worse pain hit her, and she squeezed onto John's hand. Wincing at his wife's grasp, the captain looked up at his mother, "I will not leave her."

"John, you don't need to witness this, there will be a lot of blood and screaming, you will see her in a lot of pain; you don't…"

"I have fought in many wars mother," John began his voice calm, "I believe that I will be able to handle this."

"Mrs. Smith?"

Pocahontas jumped as an unfamiliar woman's voice floated to her ears and the woman interrupting the conversation between John and his mother;

"In here Rebecca," Alice answered as a tall brown haired woman entered the room. She was a bit older than Alice, her brunette hair showing specks of gray all through it however her brown eyes showed kindness and understanding.

"You aren't the one having the baby are you?"

Rebecca asked as she laughed as Alice chuckled, "I'll not go through that again. No Rebecca, this is my daughter-in-law that I told you about."

"Oh yes," the midwife smiled as she brought out different items from a bag that she had been carrying, "The woman from the new world."

"Yes," Pocahontas sighed.

"I'm staying with her," John firmly stated as Rebecca turned her eyes upon the captain.

"I was not going to speak out against that although it is nearly unheard of that you're a man that is going to stay," the midwife said as she laughed, "I was only going to ask you if you could please move so that I may be able to examine your wife."

"Oh," John lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry, of course."

John moved and walked over towards the bedchamber door, closing it before he leaned against it;

"Anne says that she wishes you luck," Rebecca told Pocahontas as she breathed through another contraction, "However she was very tired, morning is just a few hours away."

However when morning came four hours later, the child was no closer to being born; John knew that his mother was correct in saying that he wouldn't be able to handle seeing his wife suffering the way she was; however he did not tell her this.

"I'll go get her some water," John said when the clock had struck nine in the morning. He hurriedly exited the room and rushed towards the kitchen where his mother kept the water pitcher. Grabbing the pitcher and a glass, John carried both back towards his room. All the women pulled back as John approached his wife with the drink of cool water;

"My love," he whispered as he looked at her tired face, "I've brought you some water."

Pocahontas glared up at her husband before whispering, "This is your doing, and this is your fault!"

John shrunk back as Alice gave Pocahontas the water, and John quickly excused himself from the room promptly followed by Rebecca, "All women say that," the elder woman softly whispered before the captain was out of earshot.

Still the excruciating pain persisted as Pocahontas struggled through it. The door was kept closed to quiet her wails with each wave of agony that swept over her. It was after one of these an hour later that one of the contractions that the native woman felt the urge to push the child from her womb. Jane gasped as she quickly jumped up from where she had been sitting, "I'll go find John and tell him that it is time."

It was five minutes later, that she found her brother sitting on the couch with his head in his hands in the family's parlor;

"John," Jane began as she ran in to the room, "It's time, she is about to give birth."

"Jane," John began as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just, please come back and tell me what she delivers, I can't go in there; mother was right."

"She is your wife John, she needs you," Jane began, "Do not desert her when she really needs you."

"Men aren't supposed to be in a room where women are giving birth; I'm just in the way of everything…"

"That rule is reserved for normal couples John, you and Pocahontas are not normal."

"What? Because I'm white and she's…"

John protested as Jane held up a hand in order to cut him off, "It is that but you two are in love, it's a real, true, deep love that I hope I will find one day however a few people ever find it in this life. She needs you, she's scared and yes she is in pain but you have to be strong for her, she needs you. Of course she requires the medical attention, but she essentially needs your love and support."

For Jane knew her mother had received none in her marriage, neither did Jane's friends that were married, nor she thought did many women around the world; John and Pocahontas were unique to say the least.

John smiled up at his young sister, "Thank you Jane," John softly said as the brother and sister walked silently up the stairs.

"That's it," John could hear Rebecca's voice from behind the door, "Keep going, bear down and push!"

John shoved the door open as he saw his young wife on the bed following the midwife's instructions;

"J-John," Pocahontas gasped as he reached her side, "I can-can't do th-this…"

"Yes you can," the captain replied as he gripped her hand as she panted, her dark eyes looking exhausted up at his face.

"You can do this I know you," John began not taking his eyes off his laboring beloved's face, "I know you, I know you Pocahontas you're strong, you can do anything."

The native woman pushed for what seemed like the millionth time to her, as her husband winced at the grasp of her hand. The native princess took a deep breath as she pushed again, gasping as the long high pitched cry of a baby greeted her ears. John's head shot up as the wail floated to his ears, not knowing what had happened until he looked down at Rebecca. In her hands was a squirming screaming baby with the same hair as her mother's ebony strands;

Pocahontas smiled as tears of joy and exhaustion ran down her cheeks as Rebecca handed her the tiny infant.

"Oh John," Pocahontas whispered as she cried; leaning back and clutching the babe to her chest, "It is a girl, we have a daughter."

John held his wife and baby girl close to him, gazing in awe at the tiny creation that they had made. Her small hands waved in the air, her voice singing what was for now a sweet melody of song, and her sky blue eyes gazing around her.

"I'm just going to clean you up," Rebecca softly said as John kissed his love's cheek.

"What shall we name her?"

"I really like the name Aria," Pocahontas said as the child began to nurse.

"Aria," John repeated as another name came to his mind, "Aria Rose."

Pocahontas smiled as she kissed her husband, "Aria Rose Smith, I love it."

After all was taken care of and Rebecca had left some time later, John tucked the blankets around his wife and around Aria as she slept in a small cradle by the now clean bed.

"I love you," John whispered as the new father smiled with joy.

"And I you," Pocahontas replied back as she fell in to a deep well deserved sleep. That was when John allowed himself to succumb to sleep as there family had just become official.

..00..00..00..00..End Of Chapter 15..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..

A/N: Hi all!

I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reviewing they really do mean a lot! Also, I put some historical accuracies in this chapter..Extra points to who ever can pick them out!

Lol..Thanks for reviewing and merry Christmas!


End file.
